


[Podfic] A Stab Wars Story

by Shmaylor



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Rogue One, Stabby the Space Roomba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: "Now, before you say anything," K2 said, "I'd like to reiterate that you were gone 2.6 days longer than you initially advised."[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] A Stab Wars Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Stab Wars Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746063) by [Apricot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricot/pseuds/Apricot). 



  
_Stabby illustration by[Apricot](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricot/pseuds/Apricot) & cover art by [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/A%20Stab%20Wars%20Story.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [A Stab Wars Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10746063)

 **Author:** [Apricot](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricot/pseuds/Apricot)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Intro Music:** ["Star Wars Theme Song (8 Bit Remix Cover Version)"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LIM6u-wNIWA) \- 8 Bit Universe

 **Length:** 10 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/A%20Stab%20Wars%20Story.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/A%20Stab%20Wars%20Story.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a different take on Stabby's origin than in the [podfic by bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9398792) which is amazing and which you should DEFINITELY listen to.


End file.
